


Just Once

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway's upset. What will Chakotay do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Something snaps and, suddenly, circumstances conspire to overwhelm me. Today, I am not strong enough to deflect them.

I am going to cry. And if I don't escape, quickly, I am going to do it in front of my crew.

My throat tightens, and I hastily eye my easiest retreat.

Chakotay watches me as I run. He knows to take the bridge, though I have not explicitly given it to him. But once – just once – I wish he'd neglect his duties and follow me inside.

The door closes and I collapse to the floor, sobs overtaking me. He doesn't come.


	2. She'd Tell Me

The minute I see her run off the bridge, I know something is very wrong. I also know, without a doubt, it is none of my business.

If she wants my help, she'll tell me.

Oh hell…is that sound a muffled sob?

She'll kill me for intruding upon her privacy, but I'll kill myself with worry if I don't go to her.

The eyes of several crew members urge me on.

I find her on the floor, a mess. I take her into my arms and hope to God I'm not making things worse. She'd tell me, wouldn't she?


End file.
